Field
The present disclosure relates generally to object detection systems, and more particularly, to object detection by a scanning device for radio-based scanning or laser-based scanning.
Background
Object detection techniques have been developed for various applications including autonomous cars, drones and mobile robots. The object detection techniques may use different sensors and be employed in various devices based on object detection range and environmental conditions. For example, to enable a vehicle to detect an object in an area surrounding the vehicle, various sensors such as optical sensors, acoustic sensors, and laser-based sensors have been employed in vehicles. Object detection techniques using a radio-based scanning sensor such as a radar sensor or a laser-based scanning sensor such as a light detection and ranging (lidar) sensor have also been used. Lidar scanning generally provides a high resolution, but a distance over which an object can be reliably detected by lidar-based scanning may be short. Radar scanning of a scene or area may not be affected by environmental conditions such as weather as much as scanning approaches using other types of sensors. Further, a radar sensor scan may have a longer range than other types of sensors, and thus allow a scan over a longer distance. However, a radar sensor scan may be limited by processing power of an associated scanning device. The limited processing power may result in low scan resolution, longer scan processing time, etc. Therefore, a scanning approach using radar scanning and/or lidar scanning that provides efficient scanning and improved object detection is desired.